


The Oni and the Wolf

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Formlings celebrated their freedom with a huge gathering of all the tribes, but for 2 teenagers the celebrations did not matter.
Relationships: Akita/Lloyd Garmadon
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	The Oni and the Wolf

The Formlings celebrated their freedom with a huge gathering of all the tribes, but for 2 teenagers the celebrations did not matter. 

They'd rather celebrate more... intimately. One could say hormones fueled their actions as Akita dragged Lloyd to her hidden den, near the village. It had taken years to dig it out by her own claw, but now she found it more than useful, as she did not want either of them to be caught in this primitive action as she pinned Lloyd to the floor of the cave, lips locked with her humming.

For these two it was certainly more than hormones, on their journey together they had gotten close, despite knowing eventually fate would take them opposite ways. For now, though, they were content to meet in dark corners or a cave. Lloyd pulled away from the kiss as Akita lay on top gasping as fangs nipped his skin leaving marks on his neck,

"Beautiful, " he murmured as she straddled him, sitting up she removed her final top pert breasts decent in size with dusty pink nipples hardened due to the stimulus through the thin linen material which she now tossed to the side with her other articles of clothing, she leaned down to capture his lips again both of them groaning into the mouth of the other as bare chests met and created more friction 

"Gods above I love you so much," she murmured against his mouth 

"I love you too, I know I have supposed responsibilities but all that prophecy said was defeat my father which I have done twice who states I cannot stay with you?" he pants out as Akita seemed to think

" let's not think about this now, I only want to show my love for you,"

Akita slid down peppering his body in marks and making the blonde croon he had no idea what she was doing he had only just handed over his virginity to her and vice versa 2 weeks ago and it was not like his brothers were any help he gave a cry of shock as she engulfed his cock in her mouth, his hips thrusting upwards as she with great ambitiousness bobbed and sucked running her tongue up the underside to a very sensually overwhelmed green ninja 

"Kita.. oh," he groaned as she lightly carefully grazed his cock with her teeth sending shivers up his spine as she pulled off

He shuddered as the Formling teen straddled him rejoining their lips as she guided his cock to her wet entrance and slowly went down both moaning into each other's mouths at the sensation 

No matter how many times they'd done this they both could never get enough of the other. Lloyd never wanted to leave as he flipped them so she lay on her back in the furs as he drove into her making his partner moan and arch her back. 

"Lloyd oh gods oh gods" 

"Kita" he repeated her name like a mantra pleasure coursing through his veins as she clenched down on him her warm walls tight around his cock as he drove deep he felt his climax creeping up just as she warned

"Lloyd I can't" she came with a cry seeing stars as she clamped down making him lose himself a few more thrusts and he found himself tumbling over the edge spilling deep inside her 

Lloyd collapsed beside her the two lay there panting heavily lazily kissing one another, she shuddered as he withdrew his now flaccid cock from her, not saying a word, they were content with the silence Akita covering them with a couple of furs, eventually, they both fell asleep wrapped up in one another.


End file.
